


Snowy

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frackson, Freyson, Jeya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was someone special, Freya could tell this easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I know it's not a popular fanon relationship but I like the idea of these two having a relationship or smth. Hope you'll like it and there are more #Freyson or #Frackson shipper out there!!

Unlike the usual weather conditions of New Orleans, there was a beautiful, snowy sky out there. Freya held her coffee tightly and looked at her niece and her brother Elijah, dancing under the snow. Freya loved the way he cared for Hope and Hayley. Hayley was there too, but she was sleeping at that moment because of Rebekah’s squeezing-heart shock. 

Her family was in the edge of destruction but yet Hope was there, smiling and dancing with her favorite uncle.

She heard the steps of another man and saw Jackson. He was smiling too. Actually that two strangers were about to become friends.

“Hi,” said Jackson and put his hands in his pants’ pockets. 

“Hello,” said Freya and helped him to her coffee. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Hayley does.” he said and refused the coffee. “I couldn’t.”

“Do you want something to sleep?”

He gave her a strange look and she laughed.

“I don’t mean drugs, silly. I mean herbal stuff.”

“Oh-no, no thanks. I’m good.” He laughed too and looked at Hope behind the glass. “She seems happy.”

“Yes,” Freya said. “She loves Elijah.”

“They both do.” he murmured. Freya lifted her head and looked at the sadness on his face.

“I didn’t mean that.” she said. 

“It’s okay,” said Jackson and smiled a bit. “I knew when I married her.”

Freya nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for saving my life,” she said. “I don’t what would happen if-”

“How many times do you thank me?” he asked. “It’s okay, Freya, anyone would do the same. And you saved me from Klaus once.”

Freya smiled and they looked at each other.

“Yes and I… I’m happy about that.”

“Yeah, me too.” he said in a sarcastic mood. They both laughed and Freya put away his coffee.

“I hope everything will come clear soon.” she murmured. “I don’t want them get hurt.”

“I know,” he said and squeezed her hand on his shoulder. “Even I don’t want them get hurt. It would be horrible if Hope wouldn’t have a chance to know her father.”

Freya looked at him like it was the first time she saw him. He was so nice to ever Mikaelson, even Elijah and Klaus. He knew that his wife’s heart belonged to someone else but yet he was standing by her side. Hope wasn’t his daughter at all but yet there he was, standing and fighting along them. He was someone special, Freya could tell this easily.

“Do you want a beer?” she asked to him. “And I know there’s a TV around here if you want to watch football or something.”

Jackson smiled and nodded.

“Only if you join me.”


End file.
